Summer (Where Do We Begin?)
"Summer (Where Do We Begin?)" is a song from the movie Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension. It is performed by Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher with a sense of enthusiasm as their attempt to demonstrate the joys of summer vacation to their second dimension counterparts. This song is included as the 7th song in the Phineas and Ferb: Across the 1st and 2nd Dimensions album and it was sung also by Baljeet Tjinder, Buford Van Stomm and Isabella Garcia-Shapiro in the episode "Fly On the Wall" and was voted #5 on Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown Hosted by Kelly Osbourne. Lyrics Movie version Phineas-2: Summer? I think that was outlawed a long time ago. Phineas: You guys don't have summer? Wel...that's...that's terrible. Phineas-2: Summer. It sounds dangerous yet oddly compelling. What is it? Phineas: What is summer? Man, where do I begin! Phineas: The days are longer, The nights are shorter, The sun is shining. Ferb: It's noticeably warmer. Phineas: It's summer, every single moment is worth its weight in gold. Summer, it's like the world's best story and it's waiting to be told. It's ice cream cones and cherry soda dripping down your chin. It's summer, and where do we begin? Summer is ponds and pools and garden hoses, trying to beat the heat. Summer, bicycles and roller skates and even just bare feet. It's also... Surfing tidal waves, creating nanobots, Or locating Frankenstein's brain. Finding a dodo bird, painting a continent, Or driving our sister in... Oh, wait. Maybe we're going too fast. (Phineas-2 and Ferb-2 shivering) Summer, it's crickets and cicadas and a glass of lemonade. Summer, it's sitting with your brother in the backyard under the shade of a big tree. That's what it means to me. The days are longer, Phineas and Phineas-2: The nights are shorter, The sun is shining. Ferb-2: It's noticeably warmer. Phineas: It's summer, every single moment is worth its weight in gold. Summer, it's like the world's best story and it's waiting to be told. It's ice cream cones and cherry soda dripping down your chin. It's summer, and where do we begin? Chorus: Summer, and where do we begin? Phineas: It's summer, man, where do we begin? Album version Chorus: It's summer... Phineas: Summer is running through the sprinklers in your t-shirt, shoes and jeans Rolling down a grassy hill, yeah, that's what summer means to me, it's true There's so much more to do The days are longer, The nights are shorter, The sun is shining. Ferb: It's noticeably warmer. Phineas: It's summer, every single moment is worth its weight in gold. Summer, it's like the world's best story and it's waiting to be told. It's ice cream cones and cherry soda dripping down your chin. It's summer, man, where do we begin? Summer is ponds and pools and garden hoses, trying to beat the heat. Summer, bicycles and roller skates and even just bare feet. It's also... Surfing tidal waves, creating nanobots, Or locating Frankenstein's brain. Finding a dodo bird, painting a continent, Or driving our sister insane. Oh, wait. Maybe we're going too fast. Summer, it's crickets and cicadas and a glass of lemonade. Summer, it's sitting with your brother in the backyard under the shade of a big tree. That's what it means to me. The days are longer, Phineas and Phineas-2: The nights are shorter, The sun is shining. Ferb-2: It's noticeably warmer. Phineas: It's summer, every single moment is worth its weight in gold. Summer, it's like the world's best story and it's waiting to be told. It's ice cream cones and cherry soda dripping down your chin. It's summer, man, where do we begin? Chorus: Summer, man, where do we begin? Phineas: It's summer, man, where do we begin? Chorus: Summer... Phineas: Where do we begin? Chorus: Summer... Phineas: Where do we begin? Fly On the Wall version Phineas: Well, what is summer all about? Isabella, Buford and Baljeet: Summer is running through the sprinklers in your t-shirt, shoes and— Phineas: Yeah, we all know the song. But I'm not exactly sure how... Gallery Phineas and Ferb - Across the Second Dimension - Summer (Where do we Begin) 07 Summer (Where do we begin) Phineas and Ferb - Summer (Fly on the Wall) Category:Phineas and Ferb songs Category:Heroes' songs Category:Music